


Introduction

by bookeatertalk



Series: The way home [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>注意：全文背景以美隊電影1和2為主，時間點設定為美隊2結束後兩年，隊長已經找回Bucky，且正在心理治療中。</p><p>內容：Bucky仍在適應現代社會，而就算他什麼都記不起來，Steve依然在他身邊......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

他們漫步在公園裡。   
  
這是在例行晨跑剛結束的時候，偶爾史帝夫心血來潮，不想那麼快回去，他們就會繞著公園走上幾圈。   
  
巴奇偶爾還是頗容易分心，儘管他現在對突來聲響的反應已不再像剛回來時那麼劇烈，但史帝夫仍然握著他的手，提供一個錨點、一個他可以信賴的接觸。   
  
他們經過一大片開闊草地，行道樹在左側留下涼爽的樹蔭，右邊有群孩子正在踢球，他們尖聲大叫、笑鬧的聲音將巴奇的注意力從剛掠過頭頂的麻雀轉移到那場遊戲上。   
  
巴奇停下腳步來看。史帝夫則安靜地站在他身邊，不發一語，周身輻射著運動後的熱度，還有清爽的汗水味，他控制放緩的呼吸聲，他的沉默，是安寧且安詳的。即便巴奇的目光專注在前方不遠的競賽上，他仍這般注意著史帝夫的一舉一動。   
  
但史帝夫總是這樣，他安靜且沉著，彷彿就這樣站在巴奇身邊是他衷心的願望，即使花上大把時間他也會為此心滿意足。   
  
他想到這個，不由得收緊自己被牽著的那隻手。右手。巴奇對用左手觸碰別人還是有點敏感。   
  
史帝夫察覺了這個，偏過頭來朝他笑。   
  
「我們以前也那樣玩過。」   
  
「是嗎？」巴奇不記得了。   
  
史帝夫又轉回去看那群孩子。「你總是當前鋒，和一群高年級生在學校後面的空地上踢球。」   
  
巴奇注意到史帝夫的描述裡排除了他自己。   
  
「那你呢？」他問。   
  
史帝夫搖頭，笑了。緬懷但非傷感。「啊，我那時候個子小，沒人會和我一起踢球。除了你，巴奇。所以我從沒加入哪個隊伍。」   
  
巴奇想了想，發現還是有點難以想像那情景。但他已經學會在這時候不要感到沮喪或自我厭棄，他照著心理醫生給他的建議——這每次都很有用——深呼吸，然後說出第一句浮現在他腦中的話。「現在沒有人會不想要你當他們的隊友。」   
  
史帝夫又笑了，這次他的笑容大又明亮，好像對巴奇的話由衷感到開心。   
  
那是最好的鼓勵，巴奇覺得心裡有小小的愉悅冒出頭來。他可以記下這件事。   
  
「但我永遠都會是你的隊友，小巴。」史帝夫說著，捏了捏他的手。   
  
他們又回頭去看球賽，那個擔任前鋒的棕髮男孩正好起腳射門，但他太過興奮，這一球踢歪了，球在一片驚呼聲中飛出場邊，往兩名臨時觀眾這兒來。   
  
史帝夫沒有動，於是巴奇接下了那一球。男孩們停下來看著他們，棕髮的那個上前幾步，他撩開汗溼頭髮的樣子有點刻意隨性的拘謹。   
  
「嘿！」那男孩大喊，朝他們招手。「這兒！」男孩們都招呼起來，要巴奇把球丟還給他們。   
  
巴奇看向史帝夫，但他只是聳肩，依然站在原地。   
  
他掂了掂自己手裡的球，深吸口氣，他聽得到自己的心跳，還有孩子們的呼喊聲。巴奇想，他得放鬆，這只是一顆球，一顆無害的、孩子們玩耍用的球。   
  
他抬高手臂，拋出那顆球。看著它在空中畫出一條例落的拋物線，落進球場中，男孩們歡欣尖叫，圍著球開始另一場比賽。   
  
史帝夫過來拍拍他。巴奇發現自己的肩膀又聳起來了，他連忙放鬆，但暫時還不知道該拿自己的心跳怎麼辦。   
  
史帝夫似乎不介意，他臉上表情平靜，彷彿剛才發生的一切都再普通不過，而巴奇的回應也再一般不過。   
  
他覺得自己的心跳漸漸緩和下來了。   
  
「回去嗎？」史帝夫問。   
  
巴奇點頭。於是他們開始往回走。   
  
出了公園，他們走在街邊。現在已經過了上班的尖峰時間，街道上行人不算多，大多都是趕著外出洽公的男女，他們大多背著公事包低頭快速通過，偶爾邊走邊盯著手機瞧，在狹窄的人行道上與旁人擦肩而過，才又像被什麼嚇到似地往旁邊挪幾步。巴奇一開始在有人陪同的情況下上街時也會有類似的狀況，他可以肯定自己的行為絕對跟使用電子儀器沒啥關係，但史塔克總是說他跟他們沒兩樣。   
  
「你知道的，核心處理器運轉不足得靠外來刺激，腦袋跑得慢一點很正常，外頭有大把人跟你一樣。」在為他檢修手臂時那個穿得像個修理工的億萬天才富翁總是這樣揮舞著雙手說，他那蠻不在乎的語氣多少起了點幫助。巴奇不曉得他知不知道這些。  
  
或許他知道。在波茲小姐告訴他有關史塔克和沙漠以及恐怖份子的故事時，巴奇就這麼想。   
  
縱使裡面不同，知道他看起來並不會令人恐懼多少令他鬆了口氣。巴奇需要這個，需要偽裝，需要偽裝能爭取的時間，好讓他連裡面都一樣。   
  
但史帝夫總是知道，知道巴奇在想什麼，知道他裡面是什麼，不管他表現得再怎麼像「一般人」。他也知道巴奇需要什麼，即使有時候巴奇自己並不知道，他還是，總是對巴奇伸出手來。   
  
他沈浸在自己的思緒裡，然後感覺到史帝夫停下來了。   
  
巴奇也停下，順著史帝夫的視線，發覺讓他停留的事物。那是一台冰淇淋車，停在路邊，五顏六色的招牌上寫著起碼十幾種口味的冰淇淋。一個母親正牽著她的男孩離開攤位，男孩手裡臥著一個大大的巧克力甜筒舔著。現在小車前沒有客人了。   
  
「你想要一個嗎？」史帝夫有點心不在焉地問巴奇，隨後又說：「我想要一個甜筒。」   
  
巴奇又開始緊張了，他看著招牌上那些字樣，他讀得懂但不知道究竟代表什麼意思。他可以分辨得出二十幾種手槍、十來種狙擊槍的型號和它們適合的用處，在那些裡作選擇容易得多，而這些他還沒試過，他不知道自己做不做得到。   
  
史帝夫牽著他來到攤販前，史帝夫沒回頭瞧巴奇，他只顧著看招牌上的選項，瞇著眼睛沉吟再三，最後點了兩支甜筒。   
  
在他們離開攤位時，史帝夫把甜筒都遞到巴奇面前。   
  
兩個選項。巴奇鬆了口氣，這他能做到，不是A就是B，真的不確定，他也可以讓史帝夫先選。他們有過這相關的協議。   
  
史帝夫告訴他，這一支是草苺和巧克力的、另一支是香草和香草威士忌。這時巴奇起了興趣，他知道冰淇淋，他也知道威士忌——他在東尼的酒窖裡嚐過——但他不知道威士忌變成冰淇淋之後的味道。   
  
「那個。」他指著相較於粉紅和深棕色那般鮮豔搭配要來得樸素一點的那支甜筒。   
  
史帝夫愉快地看著他，遞給巴奇他要的甜筒。「就知道你會選這個。」   
  
「是嗎？你怎麼知道。」在舔他的甜筒時巴奇問。   
  
「因為你知道我愛草莓，而你從來都不肯嚐一口巧克力。」史帝夫說。   
  
「萬一我選了那一支呢？也許我現在喜歡了。」   
  
「你可以試試。」史帝夫大方說：「反正我也不討厭香草。」他把甜筒伸到巴奇嘴邊。   
  
巴奇猶豫著，但他還是就著史帝夫的手舔了一口褐色的、香氣濃郁的冰淇淋。那味道在他嘴裡的感覺不算壞，但他可以確定的是，如果有其他的味道可以選，他就不會讓那苦味停留在他的舌頭上。   
  
「你說得對，我不喜歡。」巴奇說，而史帝夫綻開了一個大大的笑容，朝他伸出手。   
  
但巴奇的右手握著甜筒，他有些無措，史帝夫並不給他避讓的時間，他的手伸過來握住巴奇藏在皮革手套裡的左手。   
  
在巴奇輕輕地、緩慢地，收攏那些金屬手指，直到它們搭上史帝夫的手背時，他感覺自己激烈的心跳再次緩和下來。   
  
「我們回家吧。」史帝夫說。


End file.
